rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Lombardi
Anthony "Ant" Lombardi was born on Novtumber 12th, Year 136 of the fifth age. He was once a member of The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church. Anthony was born in from one of the small-farming communities outside of Falador, although his father was a decorated white knight. He is an adept swordman although has not had much opportunity in recent months to train his abilities. He is not known by much of the general community, as he usually keeps to himself to avoid too stressful city life. Anthony had some additional sword training when Dion Magnan became King of Falador whilst acting as a guard of the castle. Anthony is unable to use magic by himself, even with the assistance of runes, although he is still able to use teleportation scrolls and tablets to get around, for an unknown reason, which he occasionally looks into, with no luck for an answer. Anthony prefers melee weapons, but will use a ranged weapon when necessary. Appearance Anthony is a tad taller than the average person, almost nearing 6 feet in height. He has plenty of strength, still keeping a fit physique. His black hair, has faded since he was a young adult, showing his age. When he had been younger, after he had left his life of gluttony and selfishness behind him, he had a simple waxed moustache and short hair, resembling his cut that he had before he had left his parent's house. Throughout his years in the order, he had became less concerned about this look and became more rugged as the veil of innocence had dissolved around him. He now sports mullet with a full mutton moustache and his renowned beret. Weapons & Armour *A set of Faladorian Paladin Armour with Partisan trim, formally owned by his father **A custom White longsword with blurite hilt, formerally owned by his father. *A mithril hatchet trimmed with a silver blade, used for killing Vampyres. *A dagger of unknown metal, found in the wilderness, near a fortress. *A Prized helmet given to him by of the Gods before his extended absence. *His renowed beret, currently unused. Early Life Anthony had grown up in a quite surprisingly normal Asgarnian household, He was only about two when Crandor had been destroyed by the all-mighty Elvarg. His mother had been a compassionate and caring woman, and his father had been a strict man who had loved Anthony, but just didn’t care to show it. His father had taught him the trade of smithing, but Anthony had always expected more with his life, to be a knight like his father. He knew that it would be a useful skill to learn, but he craved the thrill of being a knight. During his early twenties, Anthony had left away from home and had converted to Zamorakianism to impress a girl that he had liked when he was younger. Anthony's family had always had a strong belief in Saradominism and did not tolerate Zamorakians when they could help it, but he had changed his ways and went against his teachings for her. It had not been long before he had realized that converting to Zamorakianism was a terrible mistake and that his efforts to impress the girl had been in vain after she had been struck down by a highwayman. Anthony had decided to move to Varrock after leaving the knights, afraid that he might not be accepted if he were to go back home. He had been in Varrock for a couple of months before receiving a package from his parents; inside of it was the deed to their house and a letter, stating that they were moving to Kandarin, due to Falador's politics and ever-changing rulers. He moved back to his Faladorian home less than a month later. In 155, Kinshra soldiers led raids on small farming communities. Anthony had been able to defend himself with the weapons and armour previously owned by his father and passed down to him. When the raids were over he had to sell his house just to be able to provide food for himself. The house wasn’t in good condition after the raids, but he had gotten the money he needed to survive for the moment. He then began to travel out and about to find new opportunities, and to clear his name as a Zamorakian, knowing that the Kinshra would still be able to blackmail him if he were to join the White Knights. Meeting Dion Magnan & Becoming a Warrior Monk Years ago, Dion Magnan had entered The Forester’s Arms pub in Seer’s Village, with no special intent other than to treat the current clan members to drinks. Anthony had only heard rumors of him at the time, and didn’t think much of pressence. He, at the time had only been one of your average bar folk, living pay to pay, spending the excess on ale. Anthony had been intrigued when he saw the clan's uniform, first thinking of them as some type of Saradominist cultists, although it was quickly proven otherwise. The clan members had enjoyed their ales on the second floor as Dion played the piano, his beard short at the time, and Anthony's moustache untrimmed. Dion then had preached the word of Saradomin, as his parents had made him learn and go to church years ago, agreeing with many of the points that he had forgotten over the years. He had then approached Dion, asking to join the order, and was immediately, and was able to reform his life, covering up his past deeds of drunkeness and sin. '' The Reign of Good King Dion & Aftermath After the Reign of Good King Dion, Anthony had decided to leave Asgarnia for the time being to alleviate the stress that was brought upon him by the civillians of Falador afterwords. Anthony Lombardi had stayed in Relekka for a while as he became a good friend of some of the Fremennik citizens as Jarkal Luna had put in a good word with them, despite being an outlander. Anthony had became very interested in the history of the Fremennik, eventually learning that he has Fremennik roots from his mother's side, dating back to around the sixth decade of the fith age. Anthony had secluded himself from the public during his time there, savoring the stress-free life, escaping modern politics. When the Diamond Jubilee had occured, he had decided that then would be a good time to finally return to Asgarnia. After having his house realm re-directed back to Rimmington, he had taken what he could with him as he went into his home again. After he re-aquainted himself with the familliar surroundings, he had travelled to Misthalin to visit the Jubilee. Unaware of his pressence, he had ran into Dion Magnan at the jubilee. There was where he learned that the order would be making a comeback itself in the general public, although not so-much with inter-city life. With little convincing, Anthony had re-joined The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church to which his days of sipping ale, and defending himself from maniac Zamorakians had began again, although had still avoided most major cities when possible. Year 1 of the 6th Age As Anthony has grown older, he has re-examined the meaning of life, and many aspects of it as he has matured. Most days, he finds himself at an impasse when he thinks about life too much, wondering if his life will get any better, if his friendships are true, if he will finally find his place, and get the excitement he craves. Sometimes, he believes that his life will remain the same, forever, only to get worse and worse. As he thinks about this, he remembers the fun he has had with some of the clan members, but always thought that there could be more - a closer relationship socially between his clanmates. To finally find someone who understands him. He appears to be your average person from the outside, and speaks as such too, but mentally he has capabilities of some of the best scholars in the Gielinor, which he has never expressed - or, does not know how to express. Finding himself in these mental cycles, he wonders where his loyalty lies, and if he should stay with the order, or to gamble his entire life as he knows it in order to find somewhere where he is more fit to be. Most likely though, it is not the group he is with that his stunting his potential, but his timidness when it comes to conveying his thoughts and ideas. Now that the order has been effectively removed from dual-leadership with The White Knights, he knows that the order will go back into recession. Hours as a Squire + Re-Recruitent Anthony had finally made his desicion to leave the order. He did it for himself mainly, but also he thought he had did a favour to the order, believing that he was not needed there. Despite the fact he was loyal, he felt that he had nothing left and that his usefulness had run dry. His application for the White Knights was immediatley accepted and he was accepted as a squire. During the night, he had exited Falador castle, to not come back the next morning for his squire service. Later during the night, he had ran into Dion again, to which he had immediately apologized to Dion, however he was suspicious, whether to allow him back. Eventually, after minutes of pure silence, he had let Anthony back into the clan, although had demoted him temporarily in order for him to think about his actions and how they could of affected the clan as a whole, along with other political relations. Leaving the Order Although things had originally seemed like they would get better, they would not. Eventually, Dion had tried to remove Anthony, as most of his time since he came back had been contradicting Dion's orders as an attempt to better the legitimacy of the Order. After a verbal conflict with Dion, Anthony left, going West to an unknown area to find peace from the new conflict with the order. Whether he is to return to Asgarnia, or any other major city is unknown at this moment, although he is known to be an Armadylean now after the many months of his leave, but not much is known about his whereabouts or intentions. '' Category:Characters Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Humans